


You took me and broke me 2

by MidnightAuthor_infires



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Memories, OC, Panic Attacks, Past Memories, Past Rape, bad memories, continuation from last skz book, jisung is hurt, stray kids love jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAuthor_infires/pseuds/MidnightAuthor_infires
Summary: Jisung kept having nightmares. Nightmares that seemed to have engraved themselves into his mind. All his mind could feel is pain. Pain from the truth. Pain from the memories. Pain from the scars. He didn't do any of this to himself, hell if he did he knew he would never be able to hide it from Woojin. But.. he knew.. didn't he? They all knew. The members. The company. The fans. The whole of the kpop community knew! And as much as he loved the kind messages shared by passers by, he still felt an emptiness inside his heart. And his mind.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The second book of 'You took me and broke me'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NILLYYYYYY YALL. I'M BACK. WITH ANOTHER DEPRESSING FIC HAHA. If you haven't already read the first book, I suggest you go read it. It's legit just called 'You took me and broke me' JUST LIKE THE TITLE OF THIS FIC CAUSE ITS A FRICKING SEQUAL YALL. Gosh diddly darn when did I turn Western. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this book! 
> 
> Are there any readers from my last book? Hehe author-nim wants to say hi again :3

He woke up, breathing heavily as he held his head in pain. Again. The visions just couldn't leave him alone. Eating away at the last stable part of his mind, Jisung shook off the bad dreams. He didn't need them piling more troubles onto his already gigantic pile. Before he knew it, he felt arms cage around his body. Turning his head, he smiled when he saw the familiar sight of Minho, head resting in between his sh9ulder blades.

"I've got you Ji. You're not alone, kay?"

"Yes, hyung." Jisung smiled, despite the blanket of darkness thrown across the room hiding it.

It was moments like that that really helped him with the battles he fought alone. Jisung kept having nightmares. Nightmares that seemed to have engraved themselves into his mind. All his mind could feel is pain. Pain from the truth. Pain from the memories. Pain from the scars. He didn't do any of this to himself, hell if he did he knew he would never be able to hide it from Woojin. But.. he knew.. didn't he? They all knew. The members. The company. The fans. The whole of the kpop community knew! And as much as he loved the kind messages shared by passers by, he still felt an emptiness inside his heart. And his mind.

Realising he was falling into a sad state, yet again, he closed his eyes, focusing on the warm feeling wrapped around his back. He could feel the older's heartbeat thumping steadily, Jisung's matching the pace of his, except one beat behind. It sounded cool, to Jisung, the continuous sound of hearts beating after the other, and before he knew it, he was falling asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deep into sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all seen the teasers for skz new album? I PANICKED WHEN I FIRST SAW IT CAUSE I REALISED THAT THEIR COMEBACK IS SO SOON AND MY WALLET IS STILL RECOVERING FROM THE BTS CONCERT I ATTENDED D: AND JEONGIN IS LEADING A FRICKING REVOLUTION IM NOT OKAY-

"Well done guys! Keep up the good practise." Their dance instructor praised the nine boys, before exiting the dance studio.

"Ugh this dance is so fast," Jeongin grumbled, falling to the floor in utter exhaustion.

"I'd rather have to listen to Changbin going on and on about 'how tall he is' than doing this dance." Felix groaned, earning a loud 'HEY' from Changbin, "I'm joking. You know I love you hyung."

Changbin blushed, pulling his cap down further onto his head. Falling into comfortable chatter, Jisung arose from Minho's lap, which he had been sitting in previously, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going hyung?" Seungmin asked, looking up from where he and Hyunjin were playing some kind of game on their phones. Probably minecraft.

"Oh. I've got another therapy session now. I'll be back at the dorm around 6 ish." Jisung smiled, opening the door carefully then making his way out. 

He laughed as he heard Hyunjin shout, 'SEUNGMIN COME BACK OUR HOUSE IS BEING ATTACKED BY CREEPERS' then Seungmin shouting back 'NOT IN MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER'. Turns out they were playing minecraft. Typical.

The cold air hit Jisung's face in a pleasant manner, the feeling of the wind calming him. Ever since the incident, Jisung would dissappear for roughly an hour to go to therapy. It was mostly on Mondays and Fridays, but today his therapist wanted to talk to more deeply, which meant he had to go today, on a thursday. Jisung had to admit, his therapist was one of the nicest women he had met in his 18 years of living. She was pretty, kind and extremely helpful, and Jisung admired everything about her.

"Hello Jisung." The woman smiled at him when he walked into the small room. It was covered in white, the walls were white, the furniture was white, the blinds were white. The only colours that stood out were of their skin, and clothes.

"Hey Nayeon." Jisung bowed towards the woman, before taking a seat on the white couch, like he usually did, facing Nayeon.

"So today, I have to talk to you in further detail about your memories. Last time, we talked about you getting nightmares, correct?"

Jisung nodded. 

"Well, we're thinking of putting you on medication. Now, I'm not sure your company will be happy with this, as it may affect your practises. I will admit, it can make you weak and dizzy at times, but it will definitely stop the nightmares, meaning you can sleep more, and hopefully fight over most of the dizziness and lack of strength."

"Oh. A-and you're sure they'll get rid of the nightmares?" 

"Certain."

"Ok. I'll take them."

After their little chat, they got back to talking about Jisung's current state and psychology sheet (cause I know nothing bout it hehe)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung opened the bag with the pills inside, and took one. Looking into the bathroom mirror, he felt his vision swirl. Everything was like an illusion. Nothing was straight. Nothing was normal. It was all a blur of colours and noises. Then sudden darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEET THIS WAS IT FOLKS GET READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER ;0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so I was scrolling through youtube and stumbled across this new anime called Tokyo Ghoul (it was some kind of fanart appreciation video kinda thing idk how to explain it) so since I have been granted 2 weeks off school, I decided to watch the anime and I AM ADDICTED TO IT YALL SERIOUSLY NEED TO WATCH IT.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I already ship the characters uwu

"Jisung! Jisung can you hear me?" Minho held the limp boy in his arms, desperately trying to wake Jisung up, "come on. Please wake up, you're scaring me."

Minho placed his head on Jisung's chest, trying to keep his tears from falling. Minho was scared, frightened, hell he was petrified. Ever since the kidnapping a couple months back, he felt a sudden need to look after his dongsaeng. He had a special place in his heart, and that place seemed to grdually grow bigger and bigger day by day. 

"Minho?" Minho snapped his head up, getting lost into the innocent eyes of the other.

"Oh my gosh Jisungie never do that to me again! What happened to you?!" Minho bit his lip as he pulled Jisung into an even tighter hug.

"I, um." Jisung stumbled upon an answer, not wanting to tell Minho about the new medication which would cause him to stress out, "I- I um. Had a head rush. Yeah, I stood up too quickly and fainted. (A/N YALL THIS HAS ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE AND WHEN I WOKE UP, MY SISTER WAS LAUGHING AT ME CAUSE I HAD LANDED WITH MY BUTT IN THE AIR SKSKSK)

"You sure you're alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" Minho fussed over Jisung, making the younger crack a small smile at his hyung.

"I'm fine. Thank you though hyung," Jisung then noticed the older's arms encircling his waist, making a small blush spread across his cheeks, "Minho hyung."

"Yeah, Jisungie?" Minho replied, still not looking away from Jisung's soft eyes.

"We're still on the floor."

"Oh."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Minho slept in the same bed as Jisung, once again trapping him softly in his arms. Jisung loved it. Minho loved it. Basking in the feelign of each other's warmth, they both drifted off to sleep, not before hearing a sudden click, which made both the boys snap their heads up to the disrupting sound.

"For memories. Night kids." Chan replied, smiling at the cute picture he got, before exiting the room, and shutting the door, blocking the hall light from the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K yeah this is coming to an end. It wasn’t really supposed to be a massive fix, only a teeny little sequel. I’ve got so many ideas for future fics though, which include  
> -NCT  
> -Stray Kids (again hehe)  
> -The Boyz  
> -ATEEZ
> 
> Obviously I probably won’t write them all, I just have so many ideas for those specific bands :)

Jisung woke up on the floor of the dance practise room, only a short amount of time after taking the medication he was secretly handed. 

“Jisung. That’s the second time this week you’ve fainted. Are you alright?” He could hear Minho’s distant voice ringing in his head. It was so hard to concentrate the the words being forced at him. All he wanted to do was sleep. Escape from it all.

“Wait, second time?” He could hear Woojin chime into the conversation, obviously worried, but also not pleased with him.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you later. We need to focus on Ji now. Seungmin can you go get him a water bottle, Jeongin get a wet towel, make sure you dunk it in cold water. Hyunjin, take Jisung over to the couch and Changbin make sure his feet are slightly raised to get the blood back into his head. Felix, call The manager and Tell him that dance practise needs to be cut short for today. Minho, Woojin, stay here with Jisung and try to get him into a more conscious state. I need to go talk to JYP.” Chan ordered, rushing out of the room before everyone else got up to go proceed with the tasks ordered by their leader.

“It’s gonna be alright Ji. Just try and rest a bit.” Minho stroked circles into the younger’s small hand. 

“It’s gonna be alright.”

 

 

—————————————————————————

 

 

“PDnim, is Jisung, by any chance, prescribed on something that we do not know of?” Chan fidgeted on the leather seat he was sat in, twiddling his thumbs as he looked towards JYP in front of him.

“No, I don’t think so. The only thing I know of that is slightly related to that of medical research is counselling. Why do you ask, Chan?” JYP looked up from the mountain of papers on his desk, meeting eyes with the younger, “has something happened to Jisung?”

“Actually, yes, something has happened. It has been the second time this week alone that Jisung has fainted suddenly. The temperature of our practise rooms and dorm are not too hot neither cold, he has been with us pretty much the whole time, we aren’t eating anything bad, and. Ah. It’s just stressing me out. I don’t know what’s happening to him.” Chan bit his bottom lip in worry.

“Has he been missing out on hours of sleep?” JYP questioned, suddenly intrigued. 

“He has had nightmares. But those are just because of his post traumatic stress disorder. He is seeing a counsellor about that though, so I do not see why it would be because of fatigue.” Silence then followed, no one knowing what to say next. It truly was a mystery.

“I understand your point, Chan. I will call his counsellor today and ask if he has been given anything or if any of the treatments may have been too much for him. Thank you for telling me. You are dismissed.” Chan got up, bowed, then quickly left the office, releasing a shaky breath as he quietly shut the door.

“What am I gonna do.” He facepalmed, walking back to the dance studio.

 

 

—————————————————————————

 

 

Chan shortly returned back to the dance practise, seeing the even boys crowded around Jisung laying on the couch, a sad expression held on his face. He walked over, obviously wanting to ask Jisung why he looked so down, when Changbin turned round and mouthed to Chan ‘he thinks it’s his fault’ before turning back around to wrap his arm around Felix. Knowing not to press further, Chan sat on the ground, next to Woojin, who was biting his lip in frustration. 

The phone suddenly went off, startling everyone and breaking the tension-filled silence. Jeongin hopped up off the ground to go answer it.

“Hello?”

“Yes, this is Jeongin speaking.”

“I can pass the message on.”

“Ok good.”

“Wait what?”

The boys’ heads snapped up at the sudden change in tone.

“Really?”

“That explains it all then.”

“Yes of course.”

“Ok. Thank you. Goodbye.”

Jeongin places the phone down then looked up to his hyungs.

 

“That was PDnim. He said that he had called the counselling place and apparently Jisung is-“

Before Jeongin could finish his sentence, a loud, ominous boom thundered through the once quiet hallways, the doors to the dance room suddenly being flung open.

 

 

The voice that spoke sent shivers down Jisung’s spine. He thought he’d never have to hear that voice again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m back, bitches.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I’ve been inactive. I think I’ve messed up my friendship and I don’t know what to do.
> 
> So I liked this guy, and we had back and forth flirting yknow? And my best friend clearly knew I had a crush on him. So, she asked him out, and he didn’t want to lose a friend is what he told me, so he said yes. My friend then started rubbing it in talking about him all the time, purposely making me feel like shit cause I didn’t get him. So I told her that I’m not comfortable with her constantly saying ‘oh I’m so glad I have you’ about her boyfriend IN THE NICEST WAY POSSIBLE, and she flipped out at me, saying I’m never happy for her, I only think about myself, then this is the part that seriously hurt me, she said something along the lines of ‘go back to those Chinese pop star wannabes and suck their dicks just like they had to to get into the band’, referring to Stray Kids. I shouted back at her, telling her that I’m happy for her relationship, but she seriously stepped too far with insulting Stray Kids. And she just kinda stomped away and I’ve not talked to her since.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I seriously don’t know what to do cause it’s so awkward and I can’t tell you how sad I am. I lost the boy I loved and the person who I called my best friend for ten years of my life decided to poke at the weak part of my heart and insult stray kids :( I understand that I was in the wrong asking if she could stop talking about her boyfriend in that way in front of me, and I take full responsibility for starting the argument. It’s just the words she said to me really hurt..

Jisung thought he’d never have to hear that voice again. That voice that stuck engraved in his mind after the multiple rounds of torture, rape, then more torture. Grasping for anyone’s hand, he soon found Minho’s, slowly crawling into the arms of the elder.

“I thought this day would never come.” The man snarled, taking large, ominous foot steps into the spacious room, “miss me?”

“Get the fuck out of here if you know what’s best for you.” Changbin growled, slowly coming to a stronger standing stance.

“I don’t think you should use that time addressing me, Changbinnie. You do remember what happened last time you did, correct?” Changbin’s eyes flashed with memories of the beating he received, the pain almost coming back to haunt him.

“Leave us alone!” Chan shouted, running up to the man, ready to throw a fist.

The man saw this coming, however, dodging it with ease whilst sending Chan flying back after landing a harsh thwack to his eye. 

“Chan! Are you alright?!” Woojin and the rest of the members looked over to Chan, encircling him to see if he needed help. He slowly sat up, painful expressions creasing his face. There was already a bruise forming. And fast.

Whilst everyone was distracted, the man grabbed Seungmin, pulling him towards him and holding a knife up to his throat. It was almost like de ja vu for Jisung, knowing how it felt to have the dirty man’s hands on him, to have the rusted knife at his throat. The feeling was terrifying.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin called out, wanting to grab at the younger, before multiple more men filled the room, locking the door after they were all in.

 

“There’s no escape now boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was just a filler chapter really..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so. My ‘friend’ (the toxic one I mentioned in the last chapter) won’t even speak to me anymore, so that bond is out of the window. Oh and THEY BROKE UP SKSKSKSK I SHOULDNT BE HAPPY BUT I WANT TO HEHE
> 
> also I have acrylics on so sorry for any typos :’)

Seungmin could feel the blade of the knife digging in, causing him to let out a small Wimper of pain. He shook in the man’s hold, trying to calm himself as to not worry the others. 

“Let’s Play a Game. Games are fun, right boys?” The filthy man smirked, looking back at his accomplices with a murderous look in his eyes.

“Give us Seungmin and we may play.” Chan reasoned, the area where he was punched taking on nasty, vibrant shades of purple and blue.

“Do you think I’m that stupid, Christopher Bang?” The three men cackled a chorus of hoarse, low voices, “you will all play and Seungmin will be returned.”

The members (apart from seungmin, too scared of scraping deeper into the knife) visibly relaxed.

“If you win the game.” Silence engulfed the tense atmosphere, “we can only promise that seungmin will be returned if you succeed in winning the game, gentlemen.”

“Just give us him back you fuckers!” Woojin screamed, surprising even himself with the harsh word he used. They deserved it though. 

The man ripped the knife away from seungmin’s throat in a flash of anger, pushing the smaller boy onto the floor and pinning him down by his wrists. As if rehearsed, one of the other men tied seungmin’s wrists in a plethora of deep knots, restricting him from moving. 

 

Holding his bound wrists, the men started to work arrays of colour into seungmin’s skin, hitting and kicking all over his body and opening fresh cuts. Seungmin’s voice was barely audible over the noise his band mates and the bad men were making, a symphony of screams, cries, pleads, and laughs. When he tried to whine in pain, tape was ceiled over his mouth, taking away his freedom of speech.

 

The beatings came down hard and heavy, and jisung could almost feel the pain himself. So many memories. So many experiences flooding back to him, enclosing his vision so all he saw Was the red hot pain he was tortured into.

 

He could feel it burning holes into his mind, engraving the words they spat at him so they could never leave. He almost didn’t hear the sound of woojin’s lost voice, telling them to stop and pointing out that the younger was no longer conscious.

 

Petals of blood stained the floor, encircling seungmin’s limp, bound body. Half way through the harsh beating, seungmin’s ankles were, too, bound after he tried kicking his torturers. 

Now he was left, breathing ragged, no longer conscious, surrounded by his blood. No longer being able to open his eyes to see their tears falling. No longer able to call out their names.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No longer able to see their faces..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a while since I updated this. I don’t think anyone’s reading it anymore :’D but oH well

Fluttering his eyes open, Seungmin awoke to shouting and.. blood. So much blood.

Rose petals sprayed along the mirrors and stippled along the floorboards, it looked like a murder scene.

Maybe it was. Who was Seungmin to know, after being beaten viciously with no means of defence.

Clearing his groggy mind, Seungmin listened in to the screaming.

“IT’S FINE SUNGIE!”

“YOU DID WHAT YOU HAD TO DO!”

“IT’S GOING TO BE OK JUST BREATHE!”

Noticing that he had been untied, Seungmin wobbled to his feet, racing over to Hyunjin’s arms and taking him by surprise. Looking up with watery eyes, he pleaded to know what went on whilst he was in dream land.

“You missed a lot, and we’ll explain later, but right now we need to clean this up.” Chan calmly spoke, no shake in his voice visible, “quickly”

Finally taking into account what the room fully looked like, he was shocked to see the gang on twilight men, all mangled and bloody, lying on the floor. The corpses swam in their own pools of blood, soaking up the clots into their damp uniform.

After a good 2 hours of cleaning, the practise room looked as good as new, the mirrored wiped clean of any crimson splatters and the floors bleached of any pools.

No one dared to speak. No one KNEW what to say. The only sound was the thumping of their erratic hearts, and the heavy breathing of each and every member.

“No one can know what went down in this room.” Chan spoke, ominously staring each boy in the eye, making sure his point got across.

 

 

 

 

“What went down in this room stays in this room”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Or else we go down too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this sucked but so does everything I write lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm so sorry this was so short, my computer is legit on 4% as I'm typing, and my charger is upstairs, and if I leave my computer, the screen will turn off, then run out of power, and I'll lose this. So. I'm rushing hehe.
> 
>  
> 
> Untl next time :)x


End file.
